


Cath.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Relationships: Cath Hilton - Relationship, John Redmond - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Cath.

Cath was glad of the reactions coating on her glasses. As she could feel herself tearing up, again and didn't,want the nosy bastards at work to see she had been crying after what happened last night!

She had felt betrayed and hurt,when john had told her how he felt about them being a couple, but she should have known sooner or later,in her heart, that he would look for some reason or another to end it! Cath had cried sobbing, into the pillow before eventually falling asleep, her emotions were all over the place and was determined to have it out with John!

The following morning, she had waited in the car park for him to arrive at work.  
Cath had successfully managed too outstare the usual suspects in the smoke hut. By looking directly at them and not so, subtly tapping the watch on her wrist. "Thank fuck for that", she said to herself, as they walked past her, before they headed back into the store. Cath, thought, back to the devastating events of the previous night.

"Can of lager john".

"You, know me cath, give me a can of lager and a packet of crisps? ~ and i'm as happy as a pig in" shit?

"Johnathon"!

"What, babe"?

"Indoor language"!

"Sorryeeee, I forgot that you were a good. Catholic girl" ~ john chuckled. "

"That's not what you said last night Jonathan"! ~ cath, giggled suggestively wiping her lips.

"What's up john"!

John took caths hands in his and sighed, to himself, he had planned out what he wanted to say.

"Do, you love me John"?

"Yes, cath since that first day of the." YTS " Then i, looked at myself and thought no fucking, chance. Redmond, you're punching above your weight there"?

John looked at cath he knew that she would hate him for saying that phrase!

"Look, cath it's not you it's me"?

"What does that mean. Redmond"?

"It, means that I'm shit at all the romantic stuff i can't read the, fucking signs if the relationship is heading for a happy ending or going south"?

"So, who decides john ~ you"!

"I, think maybe that we should cool it down a bit" ~ "it's not like we were going to settle down and have children is it"?

Cath looked at John, in a shocked state like he looked into her soul and, had torn her whole world down, of the future she had planned out for them!

"Get the fuck out of my house. Redmond" ~ cath screamed.

"What"?

"You heard, get the fuck out now"?

John, picked up his jacket and headed for the front door, he ducked as a glass bottle flew past his head. Hitting the door frame and shattered, he knew the smell right away; it was the expensive bottle of. Chanel perfume, that he had bought her birthday.

John, could see that. "Cath" was waiting for him as he parked in his usual space in the car park, his conscience had got the better of him along with the voice in his head during the night calling him a coward.

John got out of his car locking it behind him, he had a grimaced look on his face as he stood next to. Cath, then he felt a blow to his left cheek! He didn't quite hear what she had said to him.

"Fucking coward"? ~ Cath screamed at john.

She had balled up her right fist and punched the left side of his face.

"You two, my fucking office now"!

John and Cath, both looked around at. Dave Thompson, walking towards them.

Dave, watched as john and cath, sat down in the seats in front of his desk, he had moved the sign on his door too. "Do not disturb".

"What, the fuck was that, cath punching a manager in front of customer's"?

"Cath bit her lip, saying nothing"!

"Well, john nothing to say"?

"Aww, for fuck sake are you two shagging each other" ~ had a wee lover's tiff!

Cath and john, watched as. Dave Thompson went on a rant.

"How many times have i told you john. That, you don't shit on your own doorstep"!

"For, fuck sake the pair of you know the. Store's policy of, staff going out with each other, well its more fucking difficult when it's. Management"!

"I, don't need this shit, fucking. Area, coming over asking just what happened between you two"?

"Calm down dave, you'll end up with a heart attack" ~ john chuckled.

"Watch it, smart arse it's just as well, we know each other from our." YTS " days or the pair of you,would be getting your arses kicked and be up the road"!

"Right, cath do you think. Roisin, can cope running." HR", for a week "?

"Yes, Dave"

"Good because this is what's going to happen"!

"I Know that look mate, what's with the black eye john"!

"You and Cath fall out then"

"Fuck off Paul"?

"Why, are you so shit at romantic relationships bro"!

"Where, are you going john"?

"Scotland"!

"Why"?

"Because, caths little sister, will be round my door looking to cut me Bollocks off to add her collection, for messing her sister about"!

"I'm telling you paul, I'm done with women"!

"Until the next time. John"!


End file.
